


Bent Whip

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [52]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble Fic, Sex Shop, i dont describe anything explicitly, jester and nott go to a sex shop, prompt, sex shops written by someone whose never been in a sex shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Jester takes Nott to a sex shop, after she mentioned wanting to read other books like Tusk Love. Nott assumed she was going to a book store.





	Bent Whip

Nott had never had any chance to read a book like Tusk Love until she’d met Jester. She’d mostly only gotten magic books, and never read them herself, for Caleb to keep for himself. Books were interesting, and reading one for herself was great honestly. 

Tusk Love was her first real experience reading any book, and she enjoyed it, even if it was a little weird. She wasn’t sure that was how sex worked for anyone, or how romance and actual people worked. She wouldn’t mention that to Jester though. 

She wanted to get more books like it, and Jester had seemed excited by her interest. Though the place she excitedly dragged her to a few days after the admission… was not a book shop. 

Bent Whip, as it was called, did not have books at all. It had shelves, but they had what looked like colorful overlarge dicks on display, that didn’t really look real at all to Nott. Some of them were shaking too with a magical energy surrounding them. 

Jester walked in farther with her, before going up to the worker and talking to them animatedly while Nott hesitantly searched around. She found more things, some that she recognized like whips and riding crops for horses that she’d seen nobles use, and some that she didn’t like a metal thing that looked like over-sized uncomfortable underwear. 

There were also collars, differently shaped of all colors, from soft and purple to spiky and rainbow, with leashes attached. They didn’t look like they would be able to hold a dog back if it tried to attack something on a walk. 

The plugs she found, though pretty and colorful, also didn’t look very useful for stopping a powerful water leak. It was weird. 

She knew about the tiny clothes she found though, from Tusk Love. Genevieve had worn some of those, and had them described in vivid detail enough to know what they were for.  

She didn’t want to be in there any longer than she already had been afterwards, too uncomfortable by the surprise and weird objects she didn’t understand the reason for, and stole one of the whips into her cloak for the trouble before she and Jester walked out and headed back to the inn. 

“Did you like the visit, Nott?” Jester asked on the way, bouncing on her heels as she went, “We can go get more books like Tusk Love now, I just figured you’d wanna see the things the books probably have in them, so you wouldn’t be confused, since you haven’t really seen a lot of normal people stuff outside of your clan before.” 

“Oh.” That made sense, though the whips being there was a little weird, “That’s nice of you jester. I’ll remember that whenever those… things pop up in whatever I read. Maybe you could also tell me what those are, and what they do, before I read any other books?”

Jester stopped in her tracks, head tilted as she thought, before she smiled and scooped Nott off her feat to hold onto her back, “Sounds like a deal!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Nott is played by and treated like an adult in canon, so I treat and write her like an adult who hasn't seen much of the world, because of her life while with her clan. I hope you liked, and if you want me to write something, feel free to send me a prompt!


End file.
